La hija de Snape y Minerva
by MariSeverus
Summary: Es un misterio para muchos, pero algo simple para los involucrados. En su juventud, Severus tuvo un pequeño desliz que terminó trayendo consecuencias a futuro. Algo que no se esperaba, ni en una de sus peores borracheras con whisky de fuego. No, su mente no le engañaba. Tenía una hija.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Bueno sí, has leído bien. Amo los eventos inexactos, el destiempo, las cosas sin sentido. Algo que nunca pasaría pero... pasó en mi mente. Dedicado a esta querida chica: Narcissa_Malfoy, que siempre me lee y le gustan estas historias entre estos dos singulares personajes.

Summary: Es un misterio para muchos, pero algo simple para los involucrados. En su juventud, Severus tuvo un pequeño desliz que terminó trayendo consecuencias a futuro. Algo que no se esperaba, ni en una de sus peores borracheras con whisky de fuego. No, su mente no le engañaba. Tenía una hija.

Disclaimer: Nada mío, solo la idea y alguna otra cosa que escriba. Personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Sin fin de lucro alguno.

No, no estaba viendo mal. No, demonios que no estaba ebrio ni loco. Estaba bastante cuerdo y no veía doble. ¿Por qué su apellido estaba puesto en la lista de nuevos ingresados? ¿Es que acaso era una broma estúpida de alguno de los gemelos?

Aparecía una tal "Snape". Pero... ¿cuántos Snape podían haber en el planeta? ¿Es que acaso tenía hermanas o hermanos, que hubiesen tenido hijos y de pronto, por obra de magia, fuesen magos en Hogwarts?

Claro que no. Él era el único Snape que podía decirse como conocido, dentro de Hogwarts.

¡Oh! Eso iba a traer problemas. Seguramente. Y eso se decía mientras trataba de hacer memoria de lo ocurrido. Retroceder.

¿Es que se había casado por accidente y tenía hijos? Estaba comenzando a asustarse, puesto que los estudiantes dentro de la institución, no perdonarían algo así y no dejarían de sacárselo en cara.

Que tenía una hija, que el gran Snape había hecho el amor con alguien y fruto de ello, alguien que llevara su apellido.

¡Diablos!

— Veo que tenemos nuevas caras. — había dicho Albus, mirando la lista. Snape mantenía los ojos cerrados y esperaba que no se detuviera en aquella que tuviera su apellido e hiciera un bendito comentario.

Y además... ¿por qué no estaba registrado el apellido de la madre? ¿Es que acaso alguien le jugaba una broma? Seguramente. Día de los inocentes, temprano, en enero.

¿Por qué no? ¡Viva el sentido del humor!

— Bien, creo que todo está listo. — y no había emitido ningún comentario al respecto. Eso le había hecho muy feliz.

Pero... ya casi era hora de la ceremonia y Minerva no estaba presente. Además, ¿podía ausentarse? No quería escuchar cuando dijeran aquel nombre y de una vez por todas, todo el comedor se llenara de risas y cuchicheos.

¡Al demonio! Total, igual se iban a enterar algún día. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Y tragó fuerte cuando Albus Dumbledore dijo su nombre...

Junto a un "tenemos que hablar".

— Mamá, te lo he dicho mil veces. No quiero estudiar en esa escuela. No quiero verlo... ¿de acuerdo? No quiero encontrármelo, no quiero siquiera saber que existe. Y sé que existe pero no me interesa.

Y ella la había mirado, maternalmente. Bueno, sí. Qué se le iba a hacer. Era el padre de su hija y no podía cambiar eso por más que quisiera.

— No digas tonterías, tampoco es el mismísimo Quien tú Sabes.

— Sí él fuera mi padre...— dijo ella, con una expresión sarcástica en su rostro. — al menos tendría sentido que me dejara. Porque él apesta. Bueno, mi padre también apesta.

Quiso reírse pero la verdad era que... resultaba ser un asunto triste. Tenía sentido que sintiera rabia y antipatía por alguien como él. Lo entendía. Luego de tanto tiempo fuera de su vida...

Aunque él no lo sabía.

Quizá había cometido un error al no decirlo. Pero había creído que estaba mucho mejor así, sin saberlo.

Le había permitido tener una vida tranquila, mientras tanto.

— Vamos ya, la selección está por comenzar y lamentablemente tendrás que verlo. Te guste o no.

Y bien, su hija había sacado lo mejor de ella. También lo mejor de él, lo que le gustaba de mirarlo. De vez en cuando. Cuando no se daba cuenta.

Sus negros y "oscuros" ojos. Esa mirada profunda que lograba entumecer todos sus sentidos, con solo un vistazo. Y sus manos. La misma contextura. Eso le contentaba. Que al menos tuviera algo de él que pudiera apreciar.

Solo ella lo veía. Su hija no se daba cuenta. Pero ya lo vería, ya se daría cuenta y entonces comprendería.

A la larga entendería que lo hacían por su bien.

Estaba en problemas. Las manos le temblaban. ¿Con quién diablos había tenido hijos? Al menos era uno solo.

De eso estaba agradecido.

¿O no?

— Debes estar preparado, Severus. Supongo que lo estás, que te imaginas lo que todo esto significa.

¡Qué se iba a estar imaginando nada ni qué ocho cuartos! De haberlo sabido antes, no tendría ese rostro pálido y esa expresión de desasosiego.

— ¿Tengo cara de estarlo, Albus?

Cierto. No.

— Todo estará bien. Ya lo verás.

Claro, ¿él y quién más? Inspiró pesadamente, no podía evitar sentir miedo. ¿Acaso tendrían buena "química"? ¿Acaso le odiaba porque no sabía que tenía una hija? ¿Esperaba que muriera en un terrible accidente?

Química estaba seguro de que no iban a tener. No.

Maldita sea que tenía una hija.

— Severus...

Se había dado la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Minerva, tras él. Bueno, todo estaba bien. Si Minerva estaba presente, no lo necesitaban a él. Ella era quien dirigía la ceremonia. Él podía fingir que tenía un terrible dolor de estómago y encerrarse en su despacho. De por vida.

¿Quién lo iba a extrañar?

— ¿Lista? — preguntó tentativamente y ella había suprimido una risa que lo dejó descolocado.

¿Qué? ¿Había dicho algo gracioso? ¿Tenía algo en la cara?

— ¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Cómo no estarlo!

Algo estaba mal en esa frase. Le causaba miedo.

¡Problemas!

— Espera aquí, Severus. Ahora vuelvo.

La mujer había salido, para encontrarse con una jovencita frente a la puerta. Los pantalones no le quedaban bien. Era más alta de lo normal.

— Mamá... esta cosa se encogió o no lo sé. Quizá me estiré un mili segundo antes de todo esto, pero no está bien.

Como si eso fuera posible. Quizá, a Harry le crecía el cabello un segundo después de cortárselo. Y bien, no estaba casada con un semi gigante y no había tenido hijos con uno. Crecimiento rápido, hormonas... ¡qué diantres!

— Quédate quieta mientras trato de arreglarlo. — dijo, mientras le apuntaba con la varita y ella cerraba los ojos haciendo esfuerzo, como si pensara que iba a explotar con la varita de su madre.

— Ni siquiera te estoy tocando.

— No lo sé. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, quizá algo me suceda cuando uses tu varita.

— Ese carácter. Totalmente de tu padre, Merlín santo que se apiade del resto.

Algo malo le tenía que heredar, pues sí. Otra vez... ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Era su hija después de todo. Estaba condenada a repetirse. Esa cualidad y muchas otras que aún faltaban por descubrir.

En cuanto él la viera y ella a él. De eso estaba segura.

Iba a ser divertidamente desesperante.


	2. Chapter 2

Trataba de no morderse las uñas, pero apenas y podía pensar. Se imaginaba la reacción del estudiantado, al darse cuenta de que no solo había un Snape en el mundo. Quizá, incluso, iban a terminar asustados pensando que aquel nuevo _"Snape"_, iba a ser totalmente igual en todo aspecto.

Incluso en la maldad.

— Mamá, lo siento pero hay algo que no puedo entender. Si tú eres profesora de esta escuela... ¿por qué tengo que sortearme yo? ¿no puedo entrar en la misma casa que tú? Sería suficiente.

Minerva había negado con la cabeza mientras caminaba en dirección al gran comedor y la niña de once años, a unirse a sus_"compañeros"_.

— Son las reglas y aunque no te gusten, tendrás que cumplirlas.

La jovencita asintió a regañadientes, formándose con el resto. Minerva sostenía un largo pergamino que había comenzado a leer, sobre las nomas de la escuela y los alrededores. La pequeña, aún más alta de lo normal para su edad, miraba en otra dirección. Aburrida. Trataba de mirar hacia dentro del comedor, llena de curiosidad.

¿Quizá como su madre había dicho, se trataba de un lugar mágico y sin igual? Tenía tanta curiosidad por saberlo.

A lo mejor eso le hacía más llevadero el hecho de tener que conocer a su padre.

Caminó en línea recta, mirando al resto de sus compañeros. Algunos estaban nerviosos. Otros temblaban imaginándose lo que estaba por pasar. Ella trataba de no reírse a costa de sus caras y sus expresiones. Como si fueran a encontrarse con el mismísimo

Al abrirse las puertas del gran comedor, no pudo evitar soltar una expresión de asombro. Parecida a un _"wow"_.

Las cuatro mesas dispuestas a lo largo de aquella enorme sala, llena de otros estudiantes y de mucha, pero mucha comida. Además de ello, aquel hermoso cielo que se alzaba sobre ella, majestuoso, estrellado. Velas flotando a su alrededor, niños cantores dirigidos por un pequeño hombrecillo barbudo. Maravilloso. Sin duda un gran espectáculo.

Quizá la magia iba a resultar ser, algo interesante.

— Severus, estate quieto. — había dicho Sinistra a un lado de él. No podía, estaba nervioso. Y pensar que tenía una hija de la cuál no recordaba nada en absoluto. Ni a su madre...

¿Qué diablos había tomado para olvidar?

— Bienvenidos a otra selección de estudiantes en el colegio de magia y hechicería, que todos ya conocemos como Hogwarts. Me complace anunciar que tendremos otro gran año, si Merlín nos lo permite, lleno de retos y aventuras. Para comenzar, les presento al profesor Remus J. Lupin, su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de este año.

Ni tiempo había tenido de quejarse sobre eso. Estaba tan concentrado en concienciarse de que tenía una hija, que no había pensado en todo lo demás. No se había fijado en el resto de las cosas.

— Y ahora, antes de que todos pongamos diente a esa deliciosa comida que seguro todos ansían probar. — sonrió Albus al mirar la expresión de Ron. Máximo aburrimiento, mirando la comida de soslayo. — la selección de las casas.

Si no fuera porque estaba hambriento y si no fuera porque le gustaba reírse de los nuevos, no miraría en absoluto.

— Ellie McMillan, da un paso al frente por favor. — había dicho Minerva y una jovencita rubia, de ojos azules y piel tan pálida como una concha de coral, se había quedado inmóvil en su lugar. Nerviosa. — Vamos, no seas tímida.

La pequeña había asentido, mirando a sus alrededores. De pronto, se había encontrado con los oscuros y tenebrosos ojos del profesor de pociones y había desviado la vista. Daba un aspecto de que iba a echarse a llorar.

No podía evitarlo. Tenía que mirarlas bien a todas. Una de ellas podía ser su hija. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se veía.

Y luego de una larga lista de nombres, comenzaban las letras S. Estaba nervioso, sudaba frío y trataba de medir la distancia entre el comedor y la salida tras él. Entre el bullicio, quizá podía escabullirse y correr fuera del castillo hasta encontrar un punto en el cual poder desaparecer.

— Madelaine Snape... un paso al frente, por favor.

¿Madelaine Snape? Pensó Snape primero y luego, el resto de los presentes cuyas mentes habían hecho click y habían ladeado sus rostros para mirarlo a él.

Incluso los profesores.

Le provocaba solo ir y decir _"¿Qué?"_

Minerva había sonreído por lo bajo, sin que el resto se diera cuenta. Bueno, qué iba a hacer.

Y ella había subido las escaleras, autoritaria, sin mirar a nadie y se sentó en el taburete correspondiente. Su madre había dispuesto el sombrero sobre su cabeza y éste había comenzado a hablar.

_— Madelaine Snape... ¿Snape? Hmm, es la primera vez durante tanto tiempo que oigo algo como eso... ¿a dónde debería colocarte? Tu padre es un hombre inteligente y muy habilidoso para la magia oscura. ¿Ansías el poder como tu padre y su reconocimiento? ¿O quizá ansías probar tu valentía como tu madre y qué tan bien puedes luchar?_

_— Cómo sabe que mi madre..._

_— Querida, ningún espacio en tu mente... es un secreto para mí. Aunque puedo decirte que tu padre es todo menos un hombre que busque el reconocimiento. Lo sé, lo conozco mejor de lo que crees. Pero de una forma u otra, esperas a no terminar siendo como él. Esperas no terminar con él. ¿Ese es tu deseo?_

_— Elige lo que quieras, pero por favor no me envíes con él._

— ¡Gryffindor!

Se había bajado de un salto, sonriente y caminando en dirección a su mesa correspondiente, mientras uno de los prefectos la guiaba en su camino. Snape se había dado una palmada en la frente.

Su hija y tenía que ser una Gryffindor. ¿Ya qué otra cosa podía salir mal?

El estudiantado hablando de ello.

_"¡Snape tiene una hija!" "¿O será algún pariente?"_

¿Podía echarse a llorar? Tenía deseos de hacerlo, con el solo hecho de escuchar a los profesores y sus preguntas. La única que parecía calmada era Minerva. Sin mirar a nadie, tan solo mirando en dirección a su casa y a su mesa.

Ese iba a resultar un año duro y también puesto que...

Lupin era profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Había perdido el puesto con su enemigo de infancia, que también le hacía preguntas insidiosas.

Qué triste su vida... _¡sí!_


	3. Chapter 3

Después de la selección, al menos sabía su nombre y tenía una idea de cómo se veía, aunque su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas en todas direcciones. No podía ser posible que tuviera una hija... sin saberlo siquiera.

— Mamá, se supone que luego de la selección, tenía que revisar mi horario. Pero estoy tan llena que no puedo con mi alma. ¿Podrías?

— Ya estaba en eso. — dijo la mujer, dentro del despacho, mirando un largo pergamino. — Tienes pociones mañana. Por amor a Merlín, pórtate bien mientras tu padre intenta darte clases. ¿De acuerdo? Y no le digas ni una sola palabra. Permíteme a mí hablar con él primero.

Había asentido, con pereza. Había comido tanto como nunca antes en su vida y estaba exhausta. Tenía que ir a la cama pronto o caería dormida en el suelo.

— Buenas noches, mamá. Tengo que dormir o juro que no me levantaré mañana. Aunque no me importaría. Con tal de no verlo...

Minerva pensaba contestar con una reprimenda, cuando la puerta de su despacho sonaba suavemente. Se preguntaba quién podría ser. A esa hora ya seguramente no debía haber nadie en los pasillos.

Al menos no los alumnos.

— Minerva... — la voz de Snape se había escuchado tras la puerta y ella había brincado ligeramente sobresaltada. — me preguntaba si hago esta ronda o la harás esta noche...

— ¡Sí sí, descuida! Yo lo haré.

— ¿Sucede algo? Te oyes un sobresaltada, nerviosa...

La mujer había caminado a pasos largos hacia la puerta y había salido, cerrándola tras ella con cierta premura. Snape arqueó una ceja en respuesta, pero ella solo sonrió suavemente. Nerviosa.

— Lo siento... ¿qué decías? ¿La guardia? ¿Puedes hacerla tú? Estoy un poco ocupada como puedes ver...

Trataba de mirar dentro del despacho, pero la mujer no se despegaba de la puerta.

— Buenas noches, Severus. Que descanses luego de la ronda.

— Minerva... ¿sucede algo? Ciertamente comienzo a pensar que sí y bueno, sabes perfectamente que si necesitaras algo de ayuda...

La mujer negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, depositando un beso rápido en su mejilla y regresando al despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y suspirando apegada a ella. Eso había sido difícil.

Y Snape se había quedado de pie frente a su despacho, sobando aquella mejilla y mirando en dirección a la puerta.

¿Se había perdido de algo? ¿Quizá?

— ¿Quién diablos era, mamá? ¿A esta hora?

— Nadie. Y será mejor que te vayas a dormir ahora mismo. No es bueno que estés rondando por los pasillos a esta hora. Te escoltaré hasta tu sala común.

Había asentido con cierta pereza. Total, ya qué. Caminó junto a su madre en cuanto ella estuvo segura de que Snape ya no estaría allí para darse cuenta de las cosas. Andaba algo rápido y su hija se extrañaba de ello. Bueno, quizá no quería que le reclamaran en el primer día. Debía de ser una vergüenza, seguramente.

— Bien, ya estás aquí. Ahora entra y procura no llegar tarde mañana. No creo que a tu padre le guste.

— Como si me interesara.

Se encogió de hombros. Así era ella, no iba a poder cambiarla. Aprendía de su padre y la genética que cargaba consigo.

Eso no iba a cambiar por más que quisiera. Quizá al crecer, al madurar un poco. Esperaba que hubiese heredado su carácter también.

Y que por dios se enamorara y no siguiera sus pasos. A veces se consideraba una mujer aburrida y sin vida más que Hogwarts y educar.

— Minerva... pensaba que estabas en la cama.

La voz de Snape tras ella, le había sobresaltado y había brincado del susto. Sin darse cuenta. El hombre había arqueado una ceja, nuevamente y le había mirado con cierta curiosidad.

¿Qué acaso era un monstruo o algo?

— Sí. Es que pensé escuchar un pequeño ruido y salí a verificar. Pero no se trataba de nada. Creo que es mi imaginación y estoy cansada.

Snape había asentido, meditando en silencio. Por una razón que no lograba entender, la mujer había comenzado a actuar extrañamente desde hacía un par de años. Pero no lograba recordar qué había sucedido en aquellos años.

Había desaparecido por un tiempo, Albus había dicho que tenía asuntos personales que atender. Durante meses no supo de ella, Gryffindor había estado en manos de otra persona mientras tanto.

Luego había vuelto como si nada. Quizá un poco más _"gorda"_ de lo que era.Y hasta ese entonces, ya estaba de nuevo como la conocía.

Pero por respeto no le había preguntado qué había sucedido.

A las mujeres no se les preguntaba si estaban gordas. Mucho menos si estaban embarazadas. A ninguna le gustaba.

— ¿Severus?

Se había dado cuenta de que había estado pensando durante un rato largo, hablando consigo mismo y gesticulando todo lo que estaba pensando. Se veía como un tonto, en medio de la nada, moviendo las manos.

Debía dejar eso. Por la paz de los involucrados.

— Pensé que habías ido a dormir.

— Iba a hacerlo, pero te vi hablando contigo mismo y me preocupé de que por fin te hubieses vuelto loco.

Eso sí no lo había perdido. Ese sentido del humor tan ácido. No le ganaba al suyo, pero le estaba haciendo competencia.

Algo incómodo. Y lo era desde que sostenían una especie de relación amistosa, diferente de las demás.

No eran pareja, no eran marido y mujer, pero cosas como besos en las mejillas... estaba permitido.

¿Cierto?

Lo había recordado de repente y se preguntó si debía preguntarle a ella, por qué había hecho semejante cosa.

Supuso que había sido el estrés del momento. ¿Verdad?

¿Cuál estrés?

— Minerva... yo quisiera... me preguntaba...

Pero había mirado a su alrededor y se había dado cuenta de que estaba solo, parado como un tonto, en medio del pasillo y la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando? Eso era de mala educación, dejarlo allí sin decir una sola palabra. ¿Qué diablos sucedía con esa condenada mujer? Negó con la cabeza. Nunca las entendería. Estaba condenado a repetir la historia de Lily Evans. Era un pelmazo con las mujeres. Necesitaba aprender. Quizá Lupin podía darle algunos consejos.

Reprimió un escalofrío. Pensaba que a él le gustaban los hombres, debido a Sirius. Aunque él había conseguido enamorar a Tonks.

Tenía conocimientos que él no.

Quizá sí debía preguntarle...


	4. Chapter 4

Usualmente no se despertaba temprano, ni aunque su madre gritara que debía hacerlo. Sinceramente le gustaba dormir hasta tarde y ese asunto de tener que levantarse, estudiar y hacer deberes, no favorecía sus gustos en lo más mínimo.

Se había puesto en pie, luego de haberse enredado entre las colchas de aquella cama. Definitivamente no era su mejor día.

Y tenía que encontrarse con su padre.

Peor.

— Bien, se supone que debo bajar todas estas benditas escaleras y llegar hasta las mazmorras. ¿Qué no podían estar en el primer piso y ya.

Inspirando, apenas con aliento, había corrido hasta el comedor. Tenía que desayunar algo antes de clases y eso no había pasado desapercibido por el profesor de pociones.

¿De verdad su hija era tan desorganizada con su tiempo? Que él supiera, no lo había heredado de alguien como su persona. Si algo tomaba enserio él, era el tiempo.

Apenas había comido un par de cucharadas de avena y había comenzado a correr de regreso a la puerta.

Al detenerse frente al despacho del profesor de pociones por un segundo, tuvo el deseo de llamar e insultarlo un poco. Aunque su madre hubiese dicho que no debía adelantarse a los hecho.

No podía esperar.

— Adelante... — había dicho Snape sin mirar a los estudiantes y sin embargo, Madelaine había permanecido mirándolo por un corto tiempo.

¿Así era su padre? Ese aspecto de típico villano de cuento de terror, capa negra y larga nariz con pobladas cejas negras y una mirada aterradora...

¿Qué le había visto su madre?

Menos mal ella había heredado el buen parecido de su madre, de eso estaba bastante agradecida. Ya no volvería a quejarse. Caminó dentro del aula y se sentó lo más alejada que podía de su padre.

No quería ni hablarle.

— Muy bien, ya conocen las reglas. Espero. Nada de conversaciones, las instrucciones están en la pizarra y los ingredientes están en el armario, junto a las balanzas y morteros. Comiencen...ya.

Lo había mirado con rabia. Se creía gran cosa por el hecho de ser el jefe de Slytherin y el profesor de pociones. Según sabía, martirizaba a las personas, aunque no le hubieran hecho algo. Aunque ni siquiera las conociera como para saber si sus juicios eran correctos.

Metía a todos en un mismo saco. Pero ya no y menos a ella. Que lo intentara para que supiera lo que era bueno.

Y Snape meditaba, mirando la hoja de nombres de su clase. Allí estaba ella, quizá tenía que decirle algo. Quizá tenían que hablar.

O tal vez solo miraría para estudiar y luego conversarían.

Sí. Mejor eso, tenía un poco de miedo de arruinar las cosas. Mejor era mirar y esperar.

— Profesor Snape... — escuchó a un lado y ladeó la cabeza. Una jovencita de Gryffindor parecía tener problemas con su pócima. Se puso en pie, inspirando cansadamente y caminando en su dirección.

Madelaine había dejado de hacer lo que hacía solo para observar. Quería ver esa famosa inquina que todos decían que Snape tenía para contra los estudiantes de su casa. Eso tenía que verlo.

El por qué.

— No sea ignorante, señorita McMillan. La babosa no se quedará allí, esperando a que usted intente triturarla. Se supone que debe sujetarla de esta forma y luego poner el mortero encima de ella para...

— ¿Por qué eso le hace ignorante? — había gritado Madelaine sin poderse contener y Snape había girado su rostro con sorpresa.

¿Disculpa?

— Señorita...

Oh demonios, ¡no podía decir su nombre! Madelaine había sonreído con malicia, en respuesta al rostro de su padre. Parecía todo un poema, mientras se debatía entre si decir su nombre o quedarse callado.

Por primera vez en años, Snape se había quedado en silencio. Mirando al resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor, que habían comenzado a sonreír. Un poco nerviosos.

Claro. Su madre le había dicho que no le contara nada, pero no había dicho que no se defendiera si veía algo injusto.

Un vacío legal. Cómo le encantaban esos.

— Vuelvan todos a lo que hacían. Queda poco tiempo y será mejor que terminen, si es que quieren calificar para algo.

Y Snape había regresado a su asiento, helado. Sin darse cuenta de que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar. Eso había sido algo... inesperado.

Madelaine parecía tener toda la gallardía de un Gryffindor. E incluso, de un Potter. ¿Es que se había acostado con él y en una realidad poco práctica, habían tenido una hija? Como si eso fuera posible.

¿O tal vez sí?

— Gracias Madelaine, creo que me has salvado de esta. — había dicho la jovencita, nerviosa y sin saber cómo decir las gracias. Ella había asentido, sintiéndose triunfante y pensando que quizá podía usar el desconocimiento de su padre, como una gran ventaja. Le gustaba el sonido de eso.

Se iba a divertir con él como nunca. Así como ella había esperado que él volviera, que pasara hermosos momentos de su infancia con ella, pero no había sucedido.

De la misma forma.

Y al salir, Snape se debatía entre si hablar sobre su osado comportamiento o simplemente abordarla con miles de preguntas sobre: _"Quién diablos es tu madre." "Dónde demonios puedo encontrarla"_y el típico... _"exijo una explicación"_. Desechó las tres anteriores y permaneció en silencio, de camino a la enfermería. Tenía una terrible jaqueca y era mejor pedir una poción para eso. Ni recordaba dónde había dejado las suyas. Quizá las había dado todas a la enfermera.

— No pude contenerme, mamá. Tenía que decírselo.

Agudizó el oído, parecía que Madelaine hablaba con alguien a quien llamaba mamá y estaba dentro del castillo. ¡Oh diablos, no! Lo había hecho con alguna de las profesoras del staff. Por Merlín que no fuese la enfermera.

Tampoco Trelawney.

— De acuerdo, lo siento. Me comportaré.

Apenas podía oír la voz de Madelaine, pero no de quién respondía. Se mordió el labio inferior con cierta rudeza y empujó la puerta de par en par. Cansado. La jovencita había comenzado su camino hacia la salida y pasado a un lado de él, sacándole la lengua sin que se fijara en ello.

Tenía mala suerte. Con las mujeres, las niñas... con cualquier cosa del sexo femenino que se cruzara en su camino.

Incluso con la Sra. Norris.

Terrible que pudiera pensar en una cosa como esa. Qué desagradable que tuviera tantos problemas y no supiera ni como arreglarlo.

Y allí estaba Minerva, mirándolo atentamente. ¿Por qué ultimadamente se la encontraba más de lo habitual?

Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Al parecer el mundo estaba ensañado con él y no tendría más destino que sufrir en manos del señor tenebroso y las mujeres.

Pero... ¡qué víctima! Terrible. Daba tanta lástima.

_Sí. Si tu nombre era Severus Snape, pues claro que dabas lástima y hasta otras cosas..._


	5. Chapter 5

Normalmente no pensaba en las cosas, no se detenía a meditar en los acontecimientos. Los dejaba pasar y solo guardaba lo único bueno que había sucedido mientras ocurría.

Pero en aquel preciso instante, se arrepentía de no haber pensado más en lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo había conseguido tener una hija? La verdad, tampoco era un adonis ni tenía tanto atractivo como para atraer a una persona. Menos al sexo opuesto.

O a cualquier cosa. Persona o no.

— Piensa, Severus... piensa. ¿Con quién pudiste haber tenido una hija? Piensa ahora mismo.

Se había dejado caer en la cama, rodeado de sábanas negras y cobertores verde limo con bordes plateados y ornamentos con la cresta de su casa de origen. Madera negra con motivos de Slytherin. Muy llamativa.

Para algo más que dormir parecía que le había servido, puesto que a su cabeza habían llegado un par de sonidos. Voces, nada concreto. No había imágenes.

_"Tus sábanas son tan suaves, Severus.__.."_

Esa voz... ni siquiera podía reconocerla. Apenas y veía alguno que otro fragmento. Sonaba a que estaba ebria, no podía precisarlo pero conocía esa voz. Ese tono de voz. Claro que sí.

La única forma de que una mujer lo creyera "guapo", era esa. Que hubiese tomado lo que él solía llamar embellecedores.

Porque no podía tener otro nombre. Si hacían que alguien como Voldemort se viera bien, cualquier cosa iba a verse bien con ellos.

Incluso él.

Pero ¿por qué no podía recordar más de ello? Tenía que haber sido alguien dentro del castillo, dudaba que hubiese llevado a alguien hasta aquel lugar y a sus aposentos privados, solo para una noche de sexo.

Para eso hubiese escogido otro lugar, sin tantos mirones y mujeres curiosas, que seguramente no iban a dejar de cotillear al respecto.

Bueno, en algo estaba totalmente claro...

Su madre era hermosa, puesto que ella también lo era. Al menos solo había sacado sus ojos negros y su humor, sus modales toscos.

De resto...

Aunque eso le iba a traer problemas, eso era seguro.

* * *

— Mamá... se supone que debías hablar con mi padre al respecto de mí, pero nada ha sucedido y sinceramente creo que es mejor así. Como si ese cretino fuese a aceptarlo. ¿No viste como trata a los demás? ¿Cómo es que diablos creíste que era un buen partido?

Buena pregunta. Pero había algo en Severus que llamaba su atención y no lo podía evitar por más que quería. Así era él, un poco idiota. Con un comportamiento hostil, un humor algo hosco y ermitaño.

¡Pero cuántos calificativos negativos! ¿No había ninguno bueno? Bien, aquella mirada profunda y seductora. Y aquellas largas y viriles manos que...

Mejor dejaba de pensar en eso o comenzaría a temblar de excitación.

— Mejor me voy a estudiar para mi examen de encantamientos. Antes de que termine de maldecirlo por ser un patán.

Y Minerva le había detenido antes de que se fuera. Con una mano sobre su hombro y una sonrisa afable.

— Tu padre le hace al idiota de vez en cuando, sí... pero no es ningún patán. Es un buen hombre, solo que no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos y tiene miedo de que si se muestra tal como es, el resto se aproveche o tal vez se burle de él.

— ¿Y quién no se burlaría con semejante pinta? Por Merlín, existen otros colores además del negro para vestirse, mamá.

La mujer se había echado a reír, mientras su hija la miraba con una ceja arqueada. Bueno, quizá nunca iba a conseguir que se llevaran bien. Había sido víctima de un accidente, cierto, pero no había dejado de amarla nunca. No.

Y a él tampoco. Bueno, era el padre de su hija. No iba a dejar de quererla solo porque hubiese sido un accidente, un milagro no planificado. Y no iba a odiarlo por lo que había sucedido, puesto que también había sido su culpa.

Aunque debía admitir que había sido divertido. No podía negar que Snape era un gran hombre en la cama. Quizá pensaba así puesto que tenía una responsabilidad paterna.

Estaba pensando muchas tonterías.

— Tu padre es romántico cuando quiere. Yo lo sé, así es como te tuve. Aunque no te guste.

— No puedes engañarme... ¡si ni siquiera están casados!

— Creo que vivir independientemente, es mucho mejor. Y además, digamos que naciste en la época de navidad. Bueno, no... pero nos acercaste el uno al otro y eso deberías agradecerlo. De que al menos estás aquí y me tienes a mí.

Pero eso n0 era suficiente. Todas esas charlas de padre a hija que no había tenido, todos esos cuentos que no le había leído al irse a dormir. Todas esas importantes lecciones de vida que no tenía, puesto que su padre no estaba allí para enseñárselas.

Nada de eso salvaba todo lo perdido. Ni que su padre fuese el hombre más fuerte y poderoso del planeta. O que escupiera caramelos cada vez que hablara.

No lo superaría.

— Al menos dale una oportunidad. Creo que será mejor que hable con él antes de que termines de despellejarlo mientras duerme.

Esa era una buena idea. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

Quizá cometía un error o eso pensaba, al no haberle dicho a su hija... que su padre no sabía de su existencia. Pero bueno, había manejado mal el asunto desde el principio.

Desde que había tenido una hija como resultado de una pequeña travesura. Lo típico que no debió haber sucedido.

Pero una vez más; la amaba y no se arrepentía de tenerla. Ella era una gran niña y estaba orgullosa de que fuese su hija.

Lo demás venía por añadidura. Y estaba segura de que una vez que Snape la conociera mejor y se llevaran bien, él también iba a estar agradecido de ello.

O eso esperaba. No quería equivocarse y tenía miedo de fracasar. De una forma u otra; lo más que quería era una familia unida. Quizá Snape no era su familia como tal, pero así lo veía ella desde que estaban emparentados por un nexo sanguíneo que vivía y respiraba frente a ella.

La había educado bien en su ausencia y ahora era su turno de participar. Lo iba a disfrutar, estaba segura de ello. De que era un hombre amoroso a su manera.

Un buen padre a su manera.


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva se miraba en el espejo, tensa, pensativa. Quizá si abordaba el tema con un simple: _"Y hablando de hijos, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tenemos una hija en común?"_, no iba a resultar tan complicado. Aunque reparaba en el hecho de que no podía dejar de temblar, sus labios palpitaban cada vez que intentaba decir una palabra.

_"Hey, Severus... tú y yo tenemos una hija, por un ridículo y cliché descuido en un momento de diversión."_

Sí. Una conversación ocasional.

— ¡Oh, hola... Severus! ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Eso había dicho al entrar en la sala de maestros, concurrida y llena de voces charlando. Divertidas conversaciones en el aire y ella se temía que iba a arruinar el ambiente cálido.

— Por supuesto, Minerva. — dijo Snape, caminando hasta el final de aquella sala, en una pequeña mesa, tras unos pequeños libreros, junto a una ventana. La mujer había puesto dos tazas de chocolate caliente en ella, con solo un movimiento suave de su varita y había decidido tomarla y acercarla hasta sus labios, sin beber en absoluto, solo para ocultar sus expresiones temblorosas.

Y Snape pensaba que si seguía así, iba a quemarse la boca. Meditó en silencio, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. Sonaba a que tenía algo grave que decir, por sus expresiones corporales.

Siendo miembro del gremio de los mortífagos, resultaba normal que se diera cuenta de cuándo sus amigos mentían o estaban nerviosos, tan solo mirando el lenguaje corporal.

Y el de ella era tan claro como el agua.

— Quise decírtelo antes, pero sin embargo no supe como... tenía miedo de que te enfadaras y al final termináramos discutiendo. No quisiera pasar por todo ese asunto...

¿De qué estaba hablando?

— Minerva, de qué se trata. Por qué diablos habríamos de discutir. Si bien es cierto que considero que no controlas a tus estudiantes y a veces tus métodos son un poco confusos, no significa que vamos a discutir por ello. Nunca suelo decir estas cosas, no es que suceda con muchas personas, pero sabes que te considero mi amiga.

Esperaba que después de eso pudiera subir un escalón más y no bajar hasta ser su enemiga.

— Severus... tenemos que hablar sobre Madelaine.

Su corazón de pronto dio un brinco de 360º grados. No estaba segura de poder, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Cruzaba los dedos esperando que no la rechazara, que al final entendiera que había tomado una mala decisión pero que estaba allí para componerlo.

— Sí, ya me he fijado que te has enterado de que es mi hija. Aún así... por qué debemos hablar de ella. ¿Es que acaso se ha metido en problemas...? Sé que es mi hija, pero ¿por qué no hablas con su madre al respecto? Me temo que no puedo ayudarte, puesto que recién la conozco. No sé nada de ella y creo que ni siquiera le simpatizo. Normalmente no me incomodaría, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente crea que soy detestable. Esa es mi imagen.

Y Minerva había asentido en silencio, pensativa.

— Ya hablé con su madre y es por ello que tú y yo tenemos que hablar al respecto.

— ¿Ella te pidió que me dieras algún mensaje? Por dios dime que no se trata de Promfey o alguna de las mujeres aquí presentes. Dime que no cometí un error como ese.

Y la mujer había sonreído, casi riendo. No, bueno... quizá sí.

— No es ninguna de ellas, Severus. Pero antes de que te lo comente, quiero que me prometas una cosa. Prométeme que no te enfadarás, que no gritarás y maldecirás al primero que se te cruce.

Eso no sonaba bien.

— Y no me interrumpirás hasta que termine. Luego te daré todo el tiempo que quieras para quejarte, maldecir, aunque te lo prohíbo y también para que expreses tus opiniones al respecto. ¿De acuerdo? Y pese a lo que haya hecho, merece respeto... así que no la insultes.

¿Quién era? ¿El doctor Jekyll? ¿Un asesino en serie? Estaba comenzando a pensar que no le iba a gustar. Con todas esas advertencias, no significaba nada nuevo. Asintió luego de pensarlo muy bien y Minerva suspiró en respuesta, preparándose para lo inminente.

Tenía miedo y quizá era un miedo justificado.

— Madelaine tiene 11 años. Nació una navidad o digamos que allí fue concebida...

¿Navidad? ¡Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido! Tenía que haber estado tan ebrio, que ni eso recordaba. Bueno, trataba de olvidar muchas de las navidades desde que sus padres habían hecho de su vida una miseria y también puesto que Dumbledore las hacía sonar ridículas y llenas de disfraces y sombreros también ridículos.

Digamos que navidad no era su época favorita del año y le tenía miedo. Estaba acostumbrado a usar la bebida para olvidar las cosas. Todo lo que le causara dolor, malos recuerdos, una buena forma de suprimir el miedo.

Ganar valentía.

— Madelaine nunca te perdonó tu ausencia, pero debo decir que no es tu culpa. No lo sabías y no podías estar presente puesto que...

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

— No me interrumpas...

Era mejor soltarlo todo de una buena vez. No lo iba a aceptar, quizá iba a estar molesto por un tiempo, pero no había sido solo su culpa. Él también había cooperado para que así fuera y sin embargo, ella no había sabido cómo detenerlo hasta ese momento.

No podía decir que estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano, pero sí... que sentía algo más que una simple amistad.

— Severus... Madelaine es tu hija porque... tú y yo...

El resto de los profesores había escuchado un gran: "¿¡QUÉ!?" Y la ventana a su lado, había recibido todo el chocolate caliente que había pensado beber, tan solo para evitar el escozor en su garganta.

— ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste antes? ¿¡Te volviste loca!?

Y todos habían mirado su expresión de asombro, mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta la puerta de salida. No podía ser cierto, Merlín santísimo.

Se había apegado a una columna, en cuanto estuvo seguro de que estaba varios pisos abajo, a punto de entrar en las mazmorras.

¿Por qué diablos había hecho eso? Un accidente cliché con enormes consecuencias a futuro.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus se daba palmadas en la frente, pensando en lo que había sucedido. Por qué diablos no recordaba lo que había hecho. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser, el pensar en el pasado? ¿En los acontecimientos? Deseaba simplemente mirarse en un espejo y apuntarse a sí mismo, con su varita, esperando que la maldición rebotara y lo matara en un instante.

— Diablos... ¡Diablos... qué demonios he hecho!

Y antes de que hiciera lo que pensaba, suicidarse, alguien llamaba a su puerta. Inspiró y se dijo que no podía empeorar. Se sonrió a sí mismo, frente al viejo vidrio de su armario de materiales y pensó que si se llamaba Severus Snape, iba a empeorar.

Porque era un imán para las estupideces.

— Severus... por favor... escúchame.

Al abrir la puerta, se había encontrado con Minerva. No había tenido la oportunidad de decirle nada, estaba tan sorprendido que no había pensado en nada. Su mente estaba en blanco.

¿Qué diablos había pasado durante los once años de vida que su hija tenía?

Ahora tenía sentido, ahora comprendía por qué a ella no le simpatizaba. Pero qué diablos iba a saber de su existencia.

— Te sobrepasaste... cruzaste la raya...

— Es tu culpa también, Severus. Aquella noche de navidad, fue tu culpa también.

Pero tenía el beneficio de la duda puesto que no recordaba ni qué diablos había sucedido, como para decir que tenía la culpa de algo.

No recordar no eludía su deber, pero ayudaba para hacerse el tonto, un poco.

— ¡Ya lo sé, pero no me ayuda el hecho de saberlo luego de once años! ¿Y qué diablos pasaba por tu cabeza? ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Estabas embarazada, por eso Albus te dio aquel tiempo libre, para que dieras a luz. Y dime dónde diablos la escondías como para que no notásemos su presencia.

— Amigos de mi esposo fallecido, cuidaban de ella mientras yo estaba aquí. No en los primeros días. Yo debía estar con ella. Escucha, sé que cometí un error... pero temía que al final de cuentas, tuviésemos una discusión como esta. No creí que te harías responsable por ella, así que pensé que podía criarla sola. Y sin embargo, sabía que entraría en Hogwarts al poco tiempo y que ambos se verían.

— ¿Y para qué diablos le diste mi apellido entonces? Y sin mi consentimiento. Si podías criarla tú sola, entonces no necesita tener mi nombre...

La mujer se había mordido el labio inferior, con cierto recelo. Qué podía decir, había sido un poco tonta. Solo había querido lo mejor para su hija y al final de cuentas, había cometido muchos errores. Había estado molesta puesto que amigos de la familia la estaban cuidando y ahora puesto que debía conocer a su padre, al que nunca había visto en toda su vida y se suponía que eso debía agradarle, que debía tenerle cariño.

Claro.

— No quería convertirme en una carga para ti. Tenía miedo de que ella creciera infeliz y si tomo en cuenta que su padre es un ex mortífago.

¡Oh, pero si eso era el colmo de los colmos!

— Ahora no me vengas con esto, Minerva. Como si yo fuera el hombre más malo del mundo. Tanto lo soy que te encantó hacer lo que hiciste conmigo. ¿No es así?

Se había sonrojado de pronto, llevándose una mano al cuello y sobándolo con cierta incomodidad.

Eso era lo de menos. Que sintiera atracción por él o no, era lo de menos. Se trataba de su hija, no de ella y sus sentimientos.

— Perdóname. No supe cómo abordar este tema. Por Merlín, me acosté con un compañero de trabajo si quieres decirlo así y terminé embarazada. Además, mira el rango de edad que tenemos... no sé si sea lo correcto...

— No eres una anciana, Minerva. Tampoco es para avergonzarse. — Snape se había llevado una de sus manos hasta su rostro, pasándola a través de este, inspirando y llamando a su calma. — qué diantres podemos hacer ya, Minerva. Nada. No podemos asesinarla ni mucho menos abandonarla. Aunque podrías enseñarle un par de modales. Qué muchacha tan mal hablada.

Había querido reírse, pero no era el momento idóneo para ello. El hombre había caminado hasta rodear el escritorio y se había sentado allí, con mucha paciencia. Qué otra cosa le quedaba. Nada. Solo aceptarlo y darse cuenta de que ya no podía revertir once años de pérdida, pero podía recuperar al menos algo.

Apenas tenía once, todavía era una niña. Aunque le aterraba el hecho de saberse padre y el hecho de que se trataba de una mujer. Bueno, niña. No sabía casi nada de ellas y menos a esas edades. Ni quería saber cuando comenzaran a hablar de sexo, de periodos menstruales...

Nada de eso. Que lo hablara con su madre.

— ¿Y Albus lo sabe?

— Si no se lo dijiste tú, Severus, dudo que lo sepa. No se lo he dicho yo, solo le dije que tenía que ausentarme. Aunque él todo lo sabe, todo lo descubre. Es algo que hasta a mí me causa miedo.

Snape había asentido. Eso era algo cierto. A cualquiera le causaba miedo, algo así. Dumbledore todo lo sabía, todo lo veía. Algo que resultaba ser perturbador en todo sentido. Como si mirara dentro de los pensamientos, sin siquiera establecer contacto visual.

— Y dime... ¿ella qué piensa? ¿Se lo explicaste? Me da la impresión de que no es así.

— Bueno, no tuve el valor de explicarle que todo esto, se trató de un accidente. Tenía miedo de que entristeciera al saberlo. La amo aunque haya sido un accidente. Un milagro no planificado.

Tenía sentido. Eso era lo único que tenía sentido. Aunque no pudiera recordar ni la mitad de los hechos, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Resignarse y enfrentarlo, como todo lo que sucedía en su vida.

Severus Snape el rey de los importunios.

Típico.

— Supongo que ella y yo debemos hablar.

Sí. No suponía mal.


	8. Chapter 8

Madelaine estaba sentada en un sofá de su sala común, mientras su madre la miraba con el ceño fruncido. No quería conocer a su padre y no empezaría a hacerlo mientras estuviera viva. Tenía que explicárselo, decir la verdad.

— No es culpa de tu padre, ciertamente es culpa de ambos. El que no se conocieran el uno al otro, no es fue precisamente su culpa. Al principio, él y yo no teníamos una buena relación y temía que eso afectara tu...

Pero la joven se había puesto de pie con una expresión de curiosidad, mientras su madre respiraba llamando a su calma. Tenía que decirle la verdad sobre cómo había sido concebida y bajo qué condiciones.

Nunca le había mentido a su hija y consideraba que ya era lo suficientemente madura como para aceptarlo.

— Tu padre y yo, no te concebimos digamos porque eso era lo que queríamos en primer lugar.

A ella no le había gustado lo que había dicho. Parecía que tras eso llegaba algo que ya se esperaba y sabía cómo sonaba.

_"Eres un hermoso milagro no planificado y es por eso que pienso amarrar a tu padre en la familia"_.

— Digamos que llegaste en un momento donde no estábamos muy claros de lo que queríamos primero.

— Y vas a decirme que yo tengo la culpa...

— No, es nuestra culpa. Merlín bendito, ¿por qué habrás salido tan obstinada?

— Herencia de mi padre.

Minerva había negado con la cabeza, alzando las manos en señal de rendición. La jovencita le había seguido hasta salir de la sala común, caminando a su lado.

— ¿Y fuiste tú quien dio al gran Harry Potter, a su familia?

— Sí. Fuimos Albus y yo.

— ¿Y no podrías presentármelo?

— No creo que a tu padre le guste.

— ¿Y quién se cree que es para decidir lo que debo o no debo hacer con mi vida?

— Tu padre.

La jovencita se había cruzado de brazos, enfadada. Minerva sonreía de camino a la sala de maestros, mientras ella le hacía compañía. Sus horarios eran flexibles por ser el primer año y bueno, aunque nadie lo supiera con certeza, ser la hija de Minerva McGonagall, tenía muchas ventajas.

— Snape tiene hijos... ¿cómo es eso posible? — preguntó Ron en voz baja, mientras el hombre pasaba alrededor de los puestos, vigilando la clase.

— Eso no es tu problema, Ron.

Y Snape se había sentado en un puesto a un lado de Hermione y había asentido con la cabeza, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Granger, señor Weasley. No es su problema si tengo hijos o no.

Y ambos habían brincado sobresaltados, mientras Snape se ponía en pie, descontándoles 50 puntos menos. Gryffindor se encontraba en números rojos, debido a que Seamus había olvidado uno de los ingredientes principales y Snape había tenido la brillante idea de mirar dentro de su caldero y éste, por una razón aún desconocida para el muchacho, había explotado y lo había bañado de baba de caracol.

— Si alguno de ustedes vuelve a hablar de mi vida personal, les prometo que tendrán un castigo que nunca olvidarán y se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho.

El salón entero guardó silencio, mientras Snape sonreía triunfante. Y antes de que pudiera decir que todo estaba en orden, alguien llamaba a la puerta del aula de clases.

No. Por el santísimo Voldemort al que tenía que rendirle cuentas, que no fuesen más problemas y más bochorno para su persona.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

— Severus... ¿podemos hablar un momento?

El hombre había asentido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y mirando a Minerva con una expresión de curiosidad.

— Creo que deberías hablar con Madelaine, luego de la clase.

¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? No estaba listo. Y mientras estaba tras la puerta, Ron igual, del otro lado. Trataban de escuchar lo que Snape decía, con un pequeño vaso de precipitado. Los gemelos se frotaban las manos, emocionados.

Esa era una información jugosa a la que sacarle provecho.

— No sé si estoy listo para semejante cosa. ¿Qué diablos quieres que le diga? _"Bien. Soy tu padre y aunque te lo hayas preguntado, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo demonios naciste. No lo recuerdo y aunque he estrujado mi cerebro durante días, aún no recuerdo exactamente... esa noche."_

— No seas tan duro, Severus. Podrías empezar con algo más agradable, no tiene por qué ser tan directo. Podrían conocerse un poco, no lo sé. Al final tú eres su padre.

Por desgracia divina. Pero estaba bien, ya qué diantres. Mientras nadie más lo supiera, ni siquiera el señor tenebroso.

Todo iba a estar bien, esperaba.

— De acuerdo, lo intentaré en el almuerzo. Espero que le hayas explicado un poco de todo el asunto. No quiero tener que...

— Ya lo sé. Le dije que dejara de ser tan grosera cuando habla. No está bien dirigirse a la gente de esa forma y menos a su padre.

Y Ron había sonreído por lo bajo, mientras mantenía el vaso junto a la puerta. A última instancia, Snape había asentido y se había dado la vuelta para regresar al salón. Al empujar la puerta, había empujado también a Dean y a Ron, que cayeron al suelo junto al vaso, que se rompió al instante en que tocó el suelo.

El aula se llenó de un silencio mortal y el labio inferior de Snape, temblaba de rabia. Trataba de hablar, pero éste no dejaba de vibrar ante aquella no grata sorpresa.

El grito que escucharon en el aula, había sido tan fuerte que los retratos habían huido despavoridos y el Barón Sanguinario había desenvainado su espada fantasmal, mirando en todas direcciones.

— Y se supone que vendrá... y yo tengo hambre. — había dicho la jovencita en el despacho de maestros, mientras esperaba por su _"padre"_.

Tratando de ser paciente.

Antes de que se quejara una vez más, mientras sus tripas rugían enfadadas, la puerta se había abierto y Snape había pasado a través de ella, con una expresión de ligero desasosiego.

¿Cómo diablos comenzaba la conversación?

— Y hasta que al fin apareces...

— Antes de comenzar, quisiera dejar en claro una cosa. — dijo Snape y ella asintió en silencio. — número uno: creo que merezco más respeto del que muestras hasta ahora. Soy tu padre y aunque no lo sabía en primer lugar, puesto que tu madre no me lo dijo, creo que merezco respeto. También soy tu profesor y por ende, debes tratarme como señor o al menos, de una forma decente. ¿De acuerdo?

No. Si él no podía tratar a los estudiantes con respeto.

— ¿Cómo eso que haces con los estudiantes?

— Me refiero a...

¿Cómo diablos iba a explicárselo? ¿Llevarse bien con ella?

— Sí, ya lo sé. Mi madre ya me dijo que yo no estaba en sus planes. No sé si debo sentirme mejor con eso o peor.

— Se suponía que íbamos a decírtelo para ser totalmente honestos al respecto. No estabas en nuestros planes, pero eso no significa que...

— Dejen de amarme. Sí, lo tengo.

Eso iba a ser un poco complicado...


	9. Chapter 9

Severus Snape era pésimo con las mujeres, eso era una regla de oro. Se sabía a leguas que el trato con las mujeres, dejaba mucho que desear.

Y aún así, sentado en la sala de maestros, en un viejo sofá, trataba de escuchar lo que Madelaine decía para resumir su vida durante aquellos once años o al menos lo que recordaba y él trataba de entenderla.

— A mis siete años, mamá dijo que debía vivir con los amigos de su difunto ex esposo. No me había dejado a los seis años, porque no paraba de llorar cada vez que me dejaba sola. Le pregunté por qué y me dijo que no podía llevarme a su trabajo, puesto que no tenía la edad suficiente y que aquellas personas eran buenas, que no debía tener miedo de vivir con ellos mientras ella se ausentaba. Entonces le pregunté por ti y me dijo que era una situación complicada. Terminé viviendo con ellos y no fue divertido. No porque fueran malas personas, pero no eran mis padres. Trató de comprarme una mascota para compensarlo, pero no fue suficiente para mí.

Bueno sí, tenerla en Hogwarts a esa edad hubiese sido complicado. Sonrió suavemente, mientras Madelaine respiraba luego de su larga historia.

— Qué mascota te dio ella para que te quedaras con ellos.

— Un gato. Raza siamesa, todavía está en casa. Es muy agradable, sus ojos son azul claro y su pelaje es marrón claro. Sus orejas son marrón oscuro. Pero... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿No has notado aún, que tu madre puede transformarse en gato?

— Bueno, no lo he visto personalmente. Ella solía decirme que se transformaba en gato y se subía a mi cuna, para hacerme dormir. Decía que me hacía compañía por las noches.

Se lo había imaginado y por un momento había sonreído sin razón aparente. Así era ella. Cumplía con su labor a cualquier precio, sin importar cuál fuera esta.

Así fuera la maternidad.

— De vez en cuando decía que se transformaba en gato, si me echaba a llorar. Dijo que eso me hacía sonreír, tratando de agarrar su cola.

— Así es ella. Hará cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz.

Madelaine había suspirado en silencio, asintiendo. La única cosa en la que estaba de acuerdo con su padre. Su madre era un gran apoyo, no se podía quejar. Estaba orgullosa de ser hija de la gran Minerva McGonagall. O así la veía ella.

Como la gran súper sub directora de la escuela de magia y hechicería.

— Incluso... ¿presentarme a Harry Potter?

— ¿Para qué quieres que te presente a Potter?

— ¿No crees que es un chico guapo?

Snape había arqueado una de sus cejas en respuesta, mientras ella asentía con vehemencia. Bueno, qué diantres. Más mala suerte. Su hija y se tenía que interesar en Potter, solo porque era famoso. Qué triste su vida.

Iba a comenzar a sentir lástima por sí mismo.

— Ya que estás aquí, al menos podrías decirme algo sobre tu persona. ¿Yo no podría saberlo? Sé que te reservas, evitas que los demás sepan algo sobre ti. Pero yo soy tu hija y quizá sea tu deber... solo para empezar.

Bien, ¿qué debía decir? Se iba a ahorrar la parte de ser un mortífago aún activo, aunque todos creyeran que no lo era. No era necesario decirlo, no quería empezar con mal piel.

— Tengo un poco menos en edad que tu madre, supongo que te lo dijo. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y ciertamente hemos tenido una buena relación desde que nos conocimos. No tenemos esa clase de relación de _"pareja"_, pero somos buenos amigos.

Madelaine había inspirado en respuesta de ello. Después de haber tenido una hija, ¿siquiera podían acercarse más? ¿Tal vez casarse?

Qué vida tan complicada.

— Y luego de todo esto... ¿ni siquiera tienes pensado... no sé... acercarte a ella?

Snape se había cruzado de brazos en silencio, mientras ella no insistía en su argumento. ¿Y qué venía luego? ¿Que le pidiera matrimonio? No estaba listo para eso y además, había sido un accidente. Primero tenían que trabajar en su relación, antes de dar el siguiente paso. Si bien el tener hijos ya había subido un escalón en la _"interacción"_, tampoco significaba que se tenían que amar a la fuerza.

¿Qué tanto sabía él de ella? Casi nada.

— Trabajamos en eso.

— Ah sí, a ese paso todo terminará para cuando yo tenga tu edad.

Sí. Ese mal genio lo tenía que haber heredado por su culpa. Se levantó del sofá con una sonrisa sarcástica, caminando hasta la puerta del despacho de maestros.

— Ve antes de que la hora del almuerzo acabe y luego también me eches la culpa de eso.

— Ya ya, lo siento. Mi madre no me había dicho que no lo sabías. Pero que yo haya sido un accidente, deja mucho que desear. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Bueno sí. Tenía que aprender a evitar eso.

Y al caminar a través de los pasillos, había reparado en que Draco se acercaba en dirección contraria y había visto pasar a Madelaine con cierta curiosidad.

¿Desde cuándo Snape tenía hijos y no le decía nada? Se suponía que era su padrino, su persona de confianza y alta estima.

¿Su padre lo sabía ya?

— ¿Tiene hijos, profesor Snape?

Trató de hablar pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Bien, si ni siquiera quería empezar por el nombre de la madre. Respiró, llamando una vez más a su calma y pensando en las palabras apropiadas para describir aquel accidente.

— Digamos que... es de un pariente muy lejano que ha muerto y ahora debo cuidar de ella.

Podía darse una palmada en la frente por el hecho de mentir. Las mentiras siempre caían en su propia red, pero estaba bien. No tenía más opciones. Mientras menos supieran, ella menos sufriría. De saber que era un mortífago, jamás le perdonaría.

Y apenas se conocían. No era la idea el ganarse enemigos a tan tempranas horas de la relación.

Tenía que pensar bien las cosas. No quería cometer más errores. Además de que el señor tenebroso no debía enterarse.

No creía que lo tomaría de buena forma. No estaba seguro de que su _"familia"_, estuviera a salvo si se enterase de ello.

Problemas.


	10. Chapter 10

Lo había estado pensando. Había estado bastante ebrio durante las fiestas de navidad, pero podía recordar algo ligeramente vago en ello.

Aquella navidad se había encontrado en una intrínseca conversación con ella, mientras la mujer indagaba sobre su pasado. La razón por la cual, siempre estaba enfadado en el día de navidad. Como si tuviera algo en contra de ello.

Luego de una acalorada discusión con el típico y cliché _"¿qué diablos te importa?"_, sin saber si se trataba del estupor por el alcohol o si se trataba de algo más, había cedido.. dejando caer cada uno de sus escudos. Una por una, fue bajando sus defensas hasta quedar al descubierto.

El resto no lo recordaba. Lo único que recordaba era que se besaban frenéticamente, mientras él retrocedía en su despacho, sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Sostenía su copa de coñac apenas con un par de dedos y esta terminó cayendo al suelo y reventándose en miles de pedazos. El fuego de su chimenea iluminaba todo el lugar y hacía que su cabello y su piel, brillaran también.

Se llevó una mano hasta el rostro y se restregó con ella. Debía dejar de soñar despierto y simplemente actuar.

No iba a cambiar el pasado con sentarse a recordarlo.

Se había puesto de pie e inmediatamente que lo había hecho, su hija abría la puerta como si nada, pasando a través de un sin fin de libros apilados y colocando un par de pergaminos sobre la mesa del profesor de pociones y su padre.

— Esta es la tarea que mamá dice que debes revisar. Como eres mi padre, dice que podría consultar contigo. Ella dice que no importa mucho qué tan buena sea, pero como a ti sí te importa...

Snape arqueó una ceja en respuesta y ella se encogió de hombros, llanamente y sin preocupación alguna.

— Mamá es perfeccionista y por eso a veces tengo miedo de mostrarle mis tareas. Pero sé que tú no me reclamaras... ¿cierto?

Severus Snape había puesto una mano sobre el escritorio, mientras leía uno de los resúmenes de la tarea de su hija, acerca de las nociones básicas sobre la defensa contra las artes oscuras.

— ¿De verdad no puedes escribir más de dos párrafos sobre cada cosa? No puedes escribir un tratado, pero tampoco puedes escribir esta minucia que has escrito. Ese tema te da tanto qué decir.

— Ya sé, pero el profesor Lupin dijo que escribiéramos lo que nos había quedado claro y eso fue lo que yo entendí. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que copie las respuestas de un libro? Eso no tiene sentido. Eso no es algo razonable. No quiero calcar las respuestas, quiero aprender de ello.

— Pues si eso fue lo único que aprendiste, entonces vuelve a leer y a estudiar. Eso no es nada. _"Expelliarmus: encantamiento útil para desarmar a los enemigos"_

— ¿Lo ves? Claro y conciso. Eso es lo importante. Lo recordaré en cuanto tenga que utilizarlo. No seas quisquilloso como mamá.

Snape había negado con la cabeza. Tenía que enseñarle modales, para que dejara de hablar de esa forma tan altanera. Asintió al final, rindiéndose y ella pareció orgullosa de sus deberes. Conociendo a Lupin, le iba a dar un buen puntaje, aunque escribiera _"eres un zoquete"_, como respuesta.

— Madelaine...

— ¿Sí?— contestó ella, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba una de sus hojas de respuestas sobre encantamientos.

— Dime... ¿tu madre te ha dicho algo sobre mí? Quiero decir... ha dicho algo sobre... ya sabes...

— Un par de cosas. Dice que eres un gran hombre que tiene miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos y que por eso tienes el carácter que tienes. Otras veces se pregunta cómo pasó todo esto en primer lugar y otras, dice que eres un idiota.

¿Idiota? ¿Sentimientos?

— ¿Idiota?

— Sí. Dice que a veces le haces al idiota pero que en general eres un hombre adorable.

¿ADORABLE?

— ¿Y ella y yo somos...?

Madelaine había alzado la vista de su tarea y había sonreído con cierta perplejidad. Snape parecía nervioso.

— Ah no, papá. Si no sabes tú... ¿qué diantres voy a saber? Ella te considera su amigo y dice que tienen una buena relación. Pero... ¿por qué diablos preguntas? Es decir, ustedes son los adultos responsables ¿o no?

A veces no sabía si lo era.

— Solo quiero saber si tu madre me odia, luego de todo lo sucedido. Bien, yo no lo sabía pero debí haber tomado en cuenta que...

—Yo no te odio y soy la principal afectada, la del problema. Y ni sé cómo sucedió, le he preguntado a mi madre sobre el asunto de tener hijos y ella siempre cambia el tema, así que no me preguntes porque no lo sé.

Quizá si lo conversaba directo con la fuente, todo iba a ser mejor. A resultar mejor. Asintió en silencio, mientras ella se rascaba la cabeza con la pluma y miraba su tarea con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Por qué mandas tanta tarea? No creo poder terminar a tiempo, si quieres que escriba más de dos párrafos.

— Entonces será mejor que vayas pronto a la biblioteca y te sientes a hacerla.

— ¿De verdad quieres que haga un herbolario? ¿Es que no tienes nada que hacer, papá, más que corregir estas cosa? Por qué no vas, digo no sé... ¿a comer algo con mamá y nos dejas en paz un rato? Danos un respiro...

Menuda niña se había ganado como hija. La observó, perplejo, mientras ella tomaba sus apuntes y sus pergaminos, y caminaba hacia la salida. Tenía que controlarla, pero eso lo haría luego.

Primero debía hablar con Minerva.

Cosas de padre y madre, no estaba diciendo con eso que quería casarse o algo por el estilo. No quería que lo malinterpretara.

Solo una conversación amistosa, establecer lo que cada quién debía hacer y en qué medida. Meditó en silencio y se preguntó si la sugestión de ir a comer, era una buena razón para ello. Quizá la excusa de una cena, podía zanjar muchas cosas.

Aunque ella seguramente se iba a preguntar el por qué de las atenciones.

Dios... esa mujer era incapaz de complacer. A todo le veía una esquina y comenzaba a resultar algo inquietante.


	11. Chapter 11

Detenerse frente a su puerta era lo de menos. La verdad lo único que le causaba preocupación, era el cómo decírselo. El como decirle que necesitaban conversar y que una cena estaba bien para ello, sin que pensara que se trataba de una cita.

Aunque tenía todas las letras de _"C-I-T-A"_.

Pero no lo era.

— Severus... ¿qué haces aquí de pie frente a mi puerta?

El hombre se sobresaltó de inmediato, nervioso. Se apartó para que ella pudiera salir, ya que cargaba muchos pergaminos entre sus manos. Caballerosamente se había ofrecido para tomar algunos de ellos.

— Solo quería hacerte una pregunta...

— Pues adelante. No tiene que ver con algo que Madelaine haya hecho, ¿o sí?

Snape negó con la cabeza y ella respiró aliviada. Con una sonrisa suave, como si su hija se encontrara frente a ella en aquel preciso momento, parpadeó un par de veces.

— Es una buena niña. Detrás de toda esa dureza que trata de demostrar, sé que hay una dulce niña escondida allí.

— Todos al parecer somos dulces para ti, bajo nuestras fachadas.

— Qué puedo decir, eso creo.

Lo sabía. Sabía qué clase de mujer era Minerva McGonagall. A veces veía lo bueno en todo el mundo, aunque fuese la persona más mala del planeta. O él, en su caso.

Ella le veía lo bueno y nadie más podía. Por eso le agradaba, porque no solo lo trataba como el _"asqueroso murciélago del piso de abajo"_.

Y tampoco le tenía compasión alguna.

Antes de que pudiera decir "presto", se había dado cuenta de que había caminado por todo el castillo hasta la sala de profesores y no había reparado al respecto. Estaba tan distraído que incluso casi olvidaba el propósito de haberle hablado en primer lugar.

— Te agradezco la ayuda y la compañía, Severus, pero me temo que no llamaste a mi puerta por esto. ¿O sí?

— No. La verdad Minerva, quería preguntarte algo. Bueno, si no te importa.

¿Y cómo le iba a importar si no le había dicho ni de qué se trataba? Idiota. Relamió sus labios por un momento, nervioso.

— ¿Qué es, Severus?

— Me preguntaba si no te importaría que te invitara a cenar. Quiero decir quisiera saber un par de cosas acerca de Madelaine y bueno, creo que tú eres la indicada para decirme todo lo que no he sabido durante años.

Tenía sentido, sin embargo ella no dejaba de pensar en todo eso como si fuera una cita.

— Supongo que no, de acuerdo. Creo que no tengo mucho que hacer mañana, Severus. La visita a Hogsmeade... los niños no irán conmigo esta vez. Sprout quiere ir, dice que tiene que comprar algo para su invernadero.

Snape no había prestado atención a nada. Se había quedado en el _"sí"_. Lo demás entraba sobrando y no le interesaba en absoluto.

— Aunque no sé qué quieres que te diga. Puedo contarte sus primeros días en una escuela muggle, cuando vivió con los amigos de mi ex esposo. Eso creo que puedo contarte y tal vez te interese. El resto, bueno...

— Quiero saberlo. Después de todos estos años que me he perdido, asumo que me pides milagros si quieres una gran relación y no me das mayores detalles.

— Tienes razón, Severus. Es verdad. — había dicho, organizando los pergaminos sobre un viejo escritorio. — creo que no sé cuántas veces debo decir _"lo siento"_, para que me creas.

No contestó. Bueno si bien era cierto que había sido el error de ambos, ¿cómo sabía ella que iba a rechazar a su hija sin siquiera consultárselo? Estaba claro que no era el hombre más amoroso del planeta, ni tampoco el mejor padre pero...

¿Por qué desconfiaba de él incluso antes de preguntar?

— No te estoy criticando. Solo estoy diciendo que merezco saber un poco más de esta ridícula historia.

La mujer había asentido, dándose la vuelta y apoyando ambas manos sobre su escritorio. El hombre le miraba con curiosidad, mientras ella sonreía mirándolo fijamente. Desde su punto de vista, aún para haber pasado tanto tiempo, Minerva resultaba ser una mujer hermosa.

— Bueno, no fue tan malo... ¿o sí? Que yo recuerde nos divertimos.

¿A qué venía eso?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Minerva?

— Entonces consideras que no fui un buen partido... ¿no es cierto? Lo haces sonar todo como si hubiese sido una tortura. Como si yo te hubiese maldicho para que hicieras lo que hiciste.

Snape se había mordido el labio inferior con cierta rabia. ¡Mujeres! Siempre tomaban sus palabras y las revertían a su favor.

— Yo no dije eso, Minerva. Estaba diciendo que...

— _"Ridícula historia"_, sí...fue ridículo pero...

— ¡Mujeres! Uno no puede decir lo que piensa sin que ustedes se lo tomen a pecho o cambien totalmente el significado y hagan un gran drama por ello.

— Eso es lo menos romántico que has dicho en todo este tiempo, Severus. ¿Qué sucedió con aquel tímido hombre en la fiesta de navidad?

— ¡No existe! Fue solo una especie de... accidente... el alcohol que bebimos...

La mujer se había separado del escritorio hasta colocar una mano sobre una de sus mejillas y le acarició suavemente.

— Me gusta ese hombre, Severus. No el patán que suelo ver todos los días. Quizá si cambiaras eso, la gente dejaría de tratarte como te trata ahora. Yo lo veo en ti, yo sé que no eres lo que tratas de demostrar ahora y sé que lo voy a ver en la cena.

Y se había inclinado para besar la misma mejilla que había estado acariciando por unos minutos. Caminó hasta la puerta y desapareció en un par de segundos, aunque él no la miraba.

Solamente miraba el suelo con una expresión de rabia.

¿Y qué quería ella? ¿Que gritara a los cuatro vientos que haber tenido sexo con alguien como ella, había sido maravilloso? Había sido una historia ridícula... ¡ni una relación tenían y ya tenían una hija! Claro que era ridículo. Pero ya qué, no lo podía cambiar. Solo quería dejar en claro lo que pensaba, desahogarse.

¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Siempre era el malo del cuento, solo por decir lo que sentía. Sus sentimientos no valían nada, frente a los de Minerva.

¿Discusiones familiares? ¿Así eran?

Iba a comenzar a odiarlas.

uina y comenzaba a resultar algo inquietante.


	12. Chapter 12

Se miraba en el espejo, acomodándose el cuello de su túnica. Ya era la cuarta vez que se detenía frente a aquel vidrio para hacerlo una y otra vez. Mientras Madelaine miraba y trataba de no reírse.

- Ay ya, papá. Ni que mi madre fuera un enorme dragón.

- A veces lo parece, ¿no crees?

Y ella había tenido que asentir en silencio. Realmente no podía negarlo, su madre podía ser un ogro cuando quería.

- Será mejor que todo luzca perfecto o tu madre podría comenzar a quejarse. Ya sabes como es...

Se había detenido junto a la puerta y antes de poner una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, mientras ella sostenía su pluma con su boca y jugaba con ella. Mirándolo con una expresión divertida.

- No te acuestes tarde y termina tu tarea o haré que Filch te cuide la próxima vez. Y no te va a gustar.

Asintió en silencio, con una risa burlona y Snape negó con la cabeza, preguntándose si se veía nervioso o como un tonto, por la expresión que su hija tenía en el rostro.

Caminó varios pisos arriba, apartándose mientras algunos niños de la edad de Madelaine, corrían en dirección contraria. Trataba de reclamarles de la mejor forma que podía, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo tonto que se veía, a punto de tener una cita con Minerva McGonagall. Nervioso, más pálido de lo normal. Creía que los niños podían notarlo también.

Se detuvo junto a su puerta y volvió a acomodarse el cuello de su túnica, llamando a su puerta.

- Ah Severus, siempre temprano.

Bueno, estaba acostumbrado a llegar a tiempo y Minerva adoraba la puntualidad. Aquella mujer era tan correcta como él, que se preguntaba por qué su hija había terminado de esa forma.

Quizá era por eso que solían decir que los opuestos se atraían. Aunque él no era el polo opuesto de ella...

¿Por qué pensaba tantas tonterías y en aquel preciso momento?

- Y bien... ¿a dónde vamos?

- Creo que prefiero que sea una sorpresa. No quiero escuchar quejas al respecto. Te puedes quejar en cuanto lleguemos.

- Como si yo me quejara todo el tiempo.

- Más o menos. _"Severus, no castigues a Potter sin necesidad", "Severus, el gato de filch fue paralizado, no golpeado con una escoba". "Severus, deja de molestar a los estudiantes. Vas a terminar traumándolos"_.

La mujer había fruncido el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. Snape no podía dejar de remedarla, durante todo aquel viaje.

El restaurante parecía bastante _"privado"_, con luces bajas y música suave . La mujer había arqueado una ceja en respuesta. Se estaba preguntando si Snape quería algo más que solo una cita y el profesor trataba de excusarse sin éxito alguno.

Sostuvo su mano hasta guiarla a la mesa y amablemente acomodó la silla en cuanto ella se sentó.

- Vaya, Severus. Parece que este es un lugar costoso. Espero que no terminemos gastando más de lo que debemos y espero que Madelaine esté durmiendo para cuando regresemos.

Snape había sonreído en silencio mientras sostenía una larga copa de vino tinto, Minerva le observaba con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella no es una niña, Minerva. Bueno, técnicamente lo es en edad... pero sé que sabe lo que le conviene.

- Sí claro. Como conocer a Harry Potter.

Había temblado por inercia. Bueno, no quería hablar del hecho de que su hija quisiera conocer a Harry y a sus amigos Ese era el único asunto que no había discutido con su hija y en lo único que estaba mal.

Eso y en su forma de relacionarse con los demás. Su sarcasmo.

- De eso no hemos hablado aún. Ya lo discutiremos.

- No sé por qué te incomoda tanto. Harry es famoso, qué le vamos a hacer.

- Es famoso por omisión, no por algo que haya hecho.

- Pero no vinimos a hablar de Harry Potter, ¿cierto?

Se había mordido la lengua para no replicar, mientras ella daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa. Le encantaba molestarlo con eso. Siempre servía.

- No. Quisiera que me explicaras qué ocurrió en la vida de Madelaine, mientras yo no formaba parte de ella.

Minerva meditó en silencio, preguntándose cómo podía empezar a relatar toda aquella historia. La escuela muggle había sido una etapa bastante interesante y había conocido tantas personas.

- Madelaine comenzó la escuela primaria, a una edad bastante temprana. Era una guardería y no significaba que no pudiera cuidarla, pero Hogwarts estaba en medio y comenzaba a preocuparme de que algo sucediese mientras yo estaba fuera por una licencia de maternidad.

- Creo que es por eso que ella tiene ese comportamiento. Estuvo sola durante mucho tiempo y eso tuvo que fortalecerla de una forma u otra. Tratar de llenar los espacios vacíos que dejaste.

- ¡Como si yo fuera una mala madre!- había dicho de pronto, mientras Snape no insistía en su argumento.- ¿¡qué podía hacer!? Tenía miedo de decírtelo, no quería que pensaras que era una carga, una obligación. No quería que ella sintiera algo como eso.

- Pero eso sintió en cuanto la dejaste.

Por un momento había tenido la impresión de que había sido muy duro con la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él y guardó silencio por un tiempo prolongado, mientras ella se recomponía de aquella acusación.

- He cometido muchos errores, pero solo quería protegerla.

- Lo siento. Creo que...

- En la escuela primaria, Madelaine aprendió muchas cosas diferentes. Claro. Sumar, restar, todas esas cosas que aprendes cuando eres niño y que básicamente se deben aprender, mientras tienes la edad para la magia. Recuerdo una vez que enfermó y pasó la noche llorando en el baño, vomitaba, tenía fiebre. ¡Merlín! Nunca antes había tenido una experiencia como esa y estaba aterrada. Una fuerte lluvia comenzó de pronto y se quedó dormida en mi regazo, calmada.

Snape había guardado silencio mientras ella continuaba con su relato. Podía ver un extraño brillo en su mirar, que pensaba podía reconocer.

La mirada de una madre devota.

- Preguntaba por ti de vez en cuando y no podía encontrar palabras para explicárselo. Siempre le contaba una historia de guerra, sobre ti. Siempre le decía que estabas vivo y que pronto volverías. Que estarían juntos muy pronto.

Después de todo ella había sido buena con él.


	13. Chapter 13

había guardado silencio, mientras genuinas lágrimas brotaban de aquellos pequeños ojos escondidos tras gafas de montura cuadrada, que brillaban a la luz de una vela sobre la mesa.

— ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? Nunca había sido madre y de repente sostenía a una niña enferma entre mis brazos, no sabía qué hacer, cómo ayudarla. Para mí todo era peligroso, casi no le permitía ni moverse un par de pasos sin que yo la supervisara. Era mi niña, Severus. Lo era y todavía sigue siéndolo. Todo para mí.

Y Snape había puesto ambas manos sobre la mesa, mientras la mujer tomaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba las mejillas. Apenas y un movimiento suave de sus manos.

No tuvo otra opción sino tomar la otra mano que estaba libre sobre la mesa e inspirar en silencio, casi pensando que no debía decir nada más durante toda la noche.

— Lamento que creyeras que...

— No, Severus. Fue mi culpa y tienes razón, no debí juzgarte sin saber si en verdad te importaría o no. Supuse que sería un obstáculo y no quería que Madelaine se ilusionara y al final de cuentas, no tuviera a un padre con quien hablar. Pero ocurrió de igual forma y ahora ella te odia.

Snape había sonreído en la única forma que solo ella veía y amaba, puesto que nadie más tenía la oportunidad de escuchar cuán sincero era aquel hombre, sino hasta que estaban a solas, en total confianza el uno del otro.

— Pues no puedo decir que me odia, creo que hasta ahora hemos podido hablar sin que sienta que debe despellejarme mientras duermo.

— Qué curioso, yo le dije exactamente lo mismo. Vaya. — ella había sonreído, riendo por primera vez luego de aquella confesión. Y sus mejillas se habían teñido de un suave carmín. — Ni te imaginas todo lo que sucedió cuando tuvimos nuestra primera charla de mujer a mujer. Bueno, de chicas en ese tiempo. Deseaba que estuvieras allí, que me salvaras de la tediosa pregunta: _"Mami... ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?"_

Severus se lo imaginó por un momento y suspiró de pronto. Pensaba en las típicas respuestas que Minerva habría dado.

Cosas muy técnicas: _"Es el proceso mediante el cuál, dos ejemplares del sexo opuesto..."_ y allí la habría _"perdido"_ literalmente, entre todas aquellas palabras técnicas.

— Debías verla en sus primeros años. Los familiares de mi ex esposo, le habían regalado overoles con osos por todas partes. Se veía muy adorable con su pequeña almohada también con osos y su overol.

Sabía cuánto le gustaban ese tipo de cosas a las mujeres, no dudaba de ello. Las cosas adorables no eran su fuerte. No sabía siquiera, qué resultaba ser adorable para una mujer. Para él todo era igual, lo mismo.

Pero parecía que en Minerva, causaba más impresión de lo que en él podría causar. Trató de identificarse con el momento. Pensaba que se lo debía.

— Seguramente se vio adorable. Me he dado cuenta de que Madelaine es una jovencita bastante alta y yo diría que... atractiva.

Minerva había desviado la vista, aunque podía notar que se había sentido alagada con ese comentario.

— No sé por qué crece tanto, ni que hubiese nacido de un semi gigante. No deja de estirarse por más que trata de detenerlo. Bueno, ella cree que en algún momento parará de crecer y será más pequeña que las demás. Y gracias, por cierto, por el cumplido. Creo que sacó lo mejor de ambos.

— Oh no. — dijo Snape, despreocupado. — creo que de mí no tiene nada. Solo el malhumor y la personalidad. Lo admito, a veces soy un asco. Lo he visto reflejado en ella y creo que no me gusta. Aunque ya tengo tantos años así que creo que no va a cambiar. — dijo y Minerva había comenzado a reírse.

— Los hábitos siempre pueden romperse, si hay el suficiente esfuerzo para ello. — había dicho, posando su barbilla sobre la mano que Snape no sostenía y mirándolo con una expresión divertida en su rostro. — aunque me temo que lo que a ti te sucede es que te gusta que te teman, te gusta ser el malo de la película.

Snape había arqueado una ceja en respuesta y la mujer se había acomodado en la silla, mientras el profesor de pociones soltaba su mano para darle la libertad de hacerlo. Ella continuó sonriendo, mirándolo fijamente.

— Aunque creo que ella tiene lo que tanto me gusta de ti. Tu mirar, tus manos... todo eso.

El profesor de pociones había arqueado la ceja, aún de forma más pronunciada que anteriormente.

— ¿Debo entender con eso que te he parecido un hombre...?

— ¿Atractivo? Pues sí, Severus. ¿Por qué no lo serías? Te cambiaría algunas cosas, sí. Quiá el peinado, la ropa y...

— Todo. — interrumpió el hombre y ella continuó, negando con la cabeza.

— Shh... no. Pero sigues siendo un hombre atractivo. Bajo esas túnicas no tienes piel que sobre y todo está en su lugar. — había dicho de pronto, riéndose ante la expresión del hombre frente a ella. Abochornado. — y tú... ¿ qué piensas de mí? ¿Soy atractiva o me he hecho vieja y no sirvo para más que para desperdicios?

la sonrisa enigmática de Snape, en su boca, le había dicho que tras ello debía venir alguna especie de sarcasmo.

— Minerva, eres una mujer hermosa.— dijo, con toda honestidad y ella había entrecerrado la vista. — y no lo estoy diciendo porque piense que vas a matarme aquí mismo, frente a los que aquí se encuentren. Lo digo... porque eso es lo que realmente pienso.

Ella había suspirado en respuesta. Eso podía decirle a su hija, el por qué le gustaban los hombres como él. Inocentes en cierto sentido y transparentes como un cristal. Incapaces de mentir. La verdad les brotaba por los poros.

— Gracias, Severus. Nuevamente.

— No hay problema, Minerva. Para eso están los amigos.

Sí, los amigos. Aunque tuvieran hijos, eran amigos. Quizá podía cambiar eso a la larga porque... ¿eso quería? ¿Eso esperaba?

Bueno, era el padre de su hija, quizá podían formar la típica familia feliz y quién sabe... también divertirse un poco más de lo que se habían divertido antes.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus estaba consciente de que había regresado con un terrible olor a vino y con más idea de lo que había pasado, pero aún así no recordaba el pasado y sentía que no progresaría en el asunto y que al final era mejor dejar de darle vueltas y aceptar el presente. Ya lo había aceptado, de hecho, pero solo quería saber si lo que había hecho, lo había hecho bien.

Necedades suyas.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había un sin fin de libros y pergaminos sobre su escritorio. Tomó uno y apenas miró la letra con cierto cansancio. No era suya, más bien se parecía a la letra de Madelaine. Caminó más adelante y se dio cuenta de que así era.

Estaba dormida en la silla que solía ocupar su persona. Supuso que había estado haciendo los deberes y se veían bastante decentes bajo su vista.

Punto para alguien que había nacido del seno de Minerva McGonagall y no se le parecía en absoluto. Se preguntaba si su hija tenía esas habilidades que su madre ya poseía. Transformarse en algún animal, cosas por ese estilo.

Curiosidades varias.

Se detuvo junto a ella y de una forma u otra se las arregló para levantarla de la silla y colocarla sobre su cama. Estaba profundamente dormida, así que ni se dio cuenta de ello.

Qué otras cosas iban a venir con el hecho de tener una hija. Supuso que debía empezar a actuar como un padre y no como otro profesor más. Al menos fuera de las aulas de clases, donde nadie pudiera ver que quizá, de vez en cuando, tenía sentimientos.

La cubrió con las sábanas y frazadas, quedándose sentado junto a ella por unos minutos que le parecieron eternos.

— Buenas noches. — dijo, mientras tomaba un libro y viejas gafas de lectura. Se había quedado allí sentado, leyendo trivialidades.

Medianoche pero no tenía ánimos para dormir. El cuento de Minerva, le había dado mucho en lo que pensar.

Y al amanecer, seguía pensando en ello. Mientras dormía y Madelaine despertaba, estirándose en la cama.

— Al demonio, me dormí en la alcoba de mi padre. — ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. Ni tiempo había tenido de detallar el lugar. — Y... ahora cómo se supone que regresaré a mi alcoba sin que nadie lo note...

— Comenzando por dejar de hacer ruido, harás algo. — había escuchado y se había dado la vuelta para mirar en dirección a su padre que estaba acostado al otro lado de la cama.

— Bueno... lo siento. — dijo mientras él se sentaba en la cama e inspiraba silenciosamente. — no sé cómo demonios me quedé dormida. Pensaba esperarte para hacerte una pregunta y terminé quedándome dormida a la medianoche. ¡Mamá y tú tienen responsabilidades, dejen de salir hasta tan tarde!

Y lo que necesitaba... una hija que le reclamara. Y a su edad.

— En dado caso, ¿qué querías preguntarme?

— Ahora que sabes que soy tu hija, quería saber si puedo decir que soy tu hija o si debo continuar diciendo que no tengo padre.

Sí bueno, eso tenía que cambiar.

— Solo no lo grites en público y todo estará bien. Además, ¿para qué te interesa que lo sepan, si ya con el apellido se puede notar sin siquiera preguntar?

Su hija se había mordido el labio en respuesta y Snape llegó a una sola conclusión al respecto.

— No lo digo para que ellos lo sepan, solo quiero decírmelo a mí misma sin salir lastimada una vez más. Sin sentirme abandonada una vez más.

Por allí se había ido su conclusión. Asintió en silencio mientras ella se ponía en pie y antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Snape le había detenido con una simple pregunta que había estado carcomiéndolo desde el principio.

— ¿Cómo fue tu vida con tu madre mientras eras una niña?

— Bastante aceptable, mamá es una persona que aunque siempre está reclamándote por cualquier tontería, es muy amorosa. Lo sé, vivo con ella y aunque su semblante dice una cosa diferente de lo que siente y piensa, se ablanda a veces. Bueno, tú debes saberlo, tú te juntaste con ella y yo soy tu producto. Y no me veas de esa forma, mamá no me hablado del nacimiento de los bebés.

Snape había parpadeado perplejo, mientras ella guardaba silencio y no insistía en su argumento. Si algo tenía su hija, era una lengua bastante sincera y resuelta.

Eso era bueno y era malo. Y así era Minerva, nunca se callaba nada y siempre tenía ese sarcasmo cortante que podía resultar molesto, pero que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver.

— Si quieres ganar puntos con ella, apela a su sensibilidad. Debajo de su duro cascarón, es solo una persona muy sensible que trata de protegerse. Bueno eso dijo ella de ti también.

El profesor de pociones arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

— Solo que tú no tienes sensibilidad. Contigo habrá que hacer otra cosa, te diré en cuanto lo descubra.

Sonrió de pronto, no podía evitarlo. Ella se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo con la certeza de que sus padres eran dos polos opuestos que tenían un solo foco en común.

La necesidad de mostrar la dureza hacia el mundo exterior, que quizá ni siquiera tenían pero que debían, puesto que la debilidad no era aceptada y menos en un momento como ese.

Ambos habían tenido vidas complicadas, según sabía.

— Y bien... mamá es una gran mujer.

— De eso no tengo dudas. Una de las mejores que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida.

Contando a Lily.

Madelaine había sentido nuevamente, caminando hasta el despacho y recogiendo aquel desorden que había dejado el día anterior. Se había encogido de hombros al ver a su padre ayudar. Bueno, si quería esperarlo y para que no se quejara, había intentado hacer los deberes y accidentalmente se había quedado dormida en su despacho. Qué podía hacer, las tareas eran aburridas y ella prefería pasar de ellas y hacer otras cosas. Volar en escoba, conocer a Harry Potter.

Eso planificaba hacer muy pronto.

— Conoceré a Harry Potter, papá. Y no podrás evitarlo aunque no te guste.

— Créeme, él ya tiene más fanáticas de las que puedas contar y no creo que se interese en lo que tengas que decirle.

— Si ni siquiera sabes por qué quiero conocerlo.

Pero se lo imaginaba.


End file.
